


Done For You

by kandis_renea



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Denial, Derek Uses His Words, Derek and Stiles are Mates, Jealousy, M/M, Mates, No Alpha Pack, Stilinski Twins
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-01-11
Updated: 2014-11-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 08:12:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 16,165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1130335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kandis_renea/pseuds/kandis_renea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles has a twin, a mate, and a whole lot of trouble headed his way.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> My first Teen Wolf story. Sorry if it sucks. Tags will be added as the story goes and the rating might go up depending on how the direction of the story goes and if people want it enough. ;)
> 
> Depending on any and all feedback that I get, my next chapter will be posted sooner or later. If you like this, please don't hesitate to comment or like. And if you don't, tell me any problems and I will try my best to fix any and all problems. :)

Stiles hardly remembers the last time that he saw his dad and brother face to face. In fact, the only thing that he could remember about that day was that it was the day of his mother's funeral. But he remembers perfectly what it was like being in that house after his mom died; it sucked. He couldn’t go through the house without being reminded of his mom and that she was no longer around. That was why he left. It was why he left in the middle of the night, being as quiet as possible because his twin brother was a light sleeper, and walked out the front door before running a couple blocks. 

It hadn’t been easy at first, being on his own, the only reason why he survived was because he ran into this girl named Laura who gave him a ride “home”. He had told her that he had been kidnapped and he needed to get home before his parents got worried. He felt bad for it now, but back then he just had to leave.

It took him a while, but eventually he ran into these brothers who were his age and reminded him of his own brother – they were twins also. At first, he said that his parents were out of town and he had gone to school, locking the door, and had left the key inside when he left; his “parents” weren’t gonna be home until the next weekend. And by the time that next weekend came up, he told them that his parents weren’t coming back for him. It wasn’t until years later that he told the brothers truthfully what had really happened; they only replied with a ‘we knew you were lying’ before changing the subject.

He blocks out the panic attacks that happened back home, or he told himself that what he did. They stopped happening when he got almost a whole state away from Beacon Hills and it made it that much easier to forget about his family back home. He didn’t get in contact with his dad until the brothers knew the truth; it would have been hard to explain before. Now he had the others to look out for the adults and tell him when one of them were coming.

What made things impossible for him, was when he found out that the brothers happened to have been keeping a secret from him. He literally stumbled upon the truth, having snuck out once to crash a party that someone at school was throwing. He had decided to come home early – “no, Aiden, I wasn’t kicked out. I was just bored” – and when he walked through the front door, they were all there half wolfed out and ready to maul anyone that had contact with Stiles all night. It had taken him awhile to get used to the whole werewolves-are-real thing, and when he finally accepted it, he got his first boyfriend.

Ethan had always had some sort of crush on Stiles, that’s what Aiden says anyways, and Stiles was apparently too oblivious to recognize it. It wasn’t Stiles’ fault, he had never had any experience with things like that; they should know. But when they went out on their first date, everything became really obvious to him and he was grateful for that because it made things a whole lot easier on Stiles. Especially when he and Ethan would sneak off alone and make out or something more involving less clothing. Stiles and Ethan got together Freshman year, which gave them two years of going out, and Stiles was starting to get the hang of it. 

No one outside of Ethan and Aiden’s family liked Stiles all that much, always warning Ethan that he’d turn on them and rat them out to the hunters (Stiles didn’t even know about hunters until then). But what made things worse, was the fact that the pack was always trying to get them to break up. That never made much sense to Stiles, since they were all werewolves and knew when he was lying or when he smelt of someone different; he never did either of those.

But the pack knew that Ethan would choose pack over a human any day. And that was why they resorted to their last resort.

X

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, Ethan, you have been arranged to marry this man.” The alpha said, pushing a photo across the table towards where Ethan and Stiles were sitting. Stiles had understood right away what was going on and he was frozen, not being able to move because he didn’t know what to do. He didn’t want Ethan to have to choose between his pack and him. “We intend to merge the packs and they only agreed if we were willing to have their son marry someone of this pack.”

“No.” Was Ethan’s immediate response.

“Ethan, you can’t say no. If you refuse to do this, you have no room in this pack.”

“Why are you doing this?”

The alpha’s eyes shifted towards Stiles, who finally was able to move and breath when he heard the tone in Ethan’s voice, before answering. “Because you won’t take any of our hints. Stiles isn’t part of this pack, nor will he ever be; he’s human. Therefore, he’s not strong enough.”

“You don’t even know him! How would you know what he’s capable of?!”

“Ethan, it’s not worth it.” Stiles sighed, biting his lip and looking down. He didn’t want to see the look on his face; he knew that he’d be upset that Stiles was giving up so soon. But Ethan needed his pack, if he didn’t have them, he’d be weak and eventually a pack or hunter would find him and they’d be dead. “I’m -”

“Don’t you dare finish that sentence, Stiles!” Ethan’s voice changed then, turning more into a growl than anything and he turned back to his alpha. “You aren’t going to win this way. I won’t marry that guy and I won’t stay in this pack if it means losing Stiles.”

“I won’t either.”

Everyone turned towards the new voice, shocked that someone else had been listening into their conversation and join in. Aiden was standing in the doorway, arms folded over his chest with a glare taking over his face that was directed towards the alpha.

“Guys, seriously, it isn’t worth it.” Stiles said, standing up and heading towards the door that was currently blocked by Aiden. “Move.”

“No, you aren’t leaving until we are all agreeing on something.”

“Stiles, stop saying that. You are worth it. You’re family, now that it’s been nearly eight years. And I refuse to stay if you leave.”

Stiles thought that maybe they were doing all of this just to try and get him to back down, so he sat back in his chair and tuned out the rest of the conversation. He was confident that when it came down to it, they wouldn’t leave the pack. Their health depended on a pack and they couldn’t just leave a pack and join the nearest pack that was out there. There was a low chance that they’d get accepted into a pack now and they couldn’t risk it.

“So, it’s settled then. You three are to leave in an hour, and if I hear about you guys hiding out near here, I’ll personally seek you out and kill you.” the alpha said, standing up and leaving the room.

Stiles snapped out of his trance at that, not really understanding what had gone down to get a reaction like that. He looked at both of them, trying to figure out what had happened, but neither were looking towards him and he couldn’t read minds. At least, he didn’t think he could; but there was always a chance that it could happen. Werewolves were real, why not mind reading? 

“Let’s go, we have to get ready to leave. We don’t have much time and knowing you Stiles, we’ll need half the time for you alone.” There was a smirk on Aiden’s face after he said that, clearly changing the subject because he knew Stiles would grill them about everything.

Stiles allowed the change, only for the time it took to get out of there, and scoffed. “I resent that accusation. If anything, that half hour would be yours and I’d be done with twenty minutes to spare.”

“Guys ”

“Oh, yeah?”

“Guys”

“Yeah”

“Okay, how about this -?”

“GUYS! Will you pay attention? We have an hour to get out of here. If I were you two, I’d be worrying about getting your things and not about who’d be done the fastest or about making bets.”

They both glared at him for a few seconds before turning their gazes towards each other. A wide grin spread across their faces, as if they could read each other’s mind – maybe mind reading was real – and before Ethan could protest, they both ran down the hallway towards their rooms and the only thing you could hear was the sounds of frantic searching and shoving and footsteps running across the floor of their rooms.

Ethan let out a sigh, already knowing the outcome of the bet, and made his way towards his own room, calmly getting his things ready. He was finished within five minutes, both boys still running around their rooms.

X

“Cheating!” Stiles and Aiden both yelled, glaring at Ethan and deciding to momentarily forget about the bet that they made in their minds to complain.

“How is that even possible? We started before you!”

“Yeah, and we were going way faster than you were!”

“Maybe because I wasn’t rushing and I knew what I was putting in the bags before I actually put it in there.” Ethan said, already getting annoyed with the two of them. “Aren’t you guys worried about who beat who?”

“Psh, are you kidding?” Stiles asked, looking offended that Ethan would even think that his brother was the winner. “Clearly, it was me.”

“What? No, it was totally me!”

Ethan sighed, walking away and leaving them to their argument.

X

By the time that the three of them were on the road, they had finally given up on deciding who won and instead made Ethan choose. He chose Stiles, mostly because Stiles could withhold sex from him and that was a thing that they both enjoyed way too much to go without. Aiden obviously knew why and bugged them about it until they stopped two hours into the drive to stop and get gas.

Stiles had mentioned that they could go to his family’s house until they knew where they were headed. He warned them that it would probably be a really intense and emotional experience at first, because he hadn’t told his dad that he was leaving before he actually did, and they accepted it, knowing that it was something along those lines of how Stiles ended up in Nevada at the age of ten without his parents. They were ready for anything.

Ready for anything except the replicated Stiles answering the door when they got there and knocked on the door. If it wasn’t for Stiles being the one that knocked on the door, they would have questioned him about how he got there so fast. The other thing that gave it away was the fact that: yes, he smelt like werewolves, but it wasn’t the right ones and this Stiles had a different scent when you got passed the werewolves.

Before anyone could say anything, two people stepped up behind the lookalike and one of them sent alarms off in the werewolves minds, making them stiffen as to not give anything away in case the humans didn’t know about them.

“Dad!” Stiles was the one to break the silence, finally able to use his voice at the sight of his dad.

In that second, Stiles and his father both pushed passed the two in the way and wrapped their arms around each other. At the sudden movement, Ethan and Aiden growled out a warning. In response, the other guy bared his fangs and growled, causing the lookalike to pull the two humans that were hugging apart.

When they were apart and able to notice what was going on, Stiles’ eyes went wide and turned around to push Ethan and Aiden away from the door before anything could happen.

“No!” Stiles glared at the two, pointing a finger in their direction to add effect. “That’s my dad! You don’t attack him!”

Aiden retracted his fangs and let his eyes got back to their normal, human color; but Ethan took a while to calm down, only giving in when Stiles reached out and touched his arm.

“What’s going on?” John Stilinski asked, looking between everyone as everyone calmed down. “Dylan? Stiles?”

“Huh?”

“Looks like Stiles got his own werewolves, dad.”

“How is it that you both aren’t even around each other half your lives and you still end up the same way?”

X

“Scott’s a werewolf?”

As soon as everyone was settled and introduced to each other, Stiles and Dylan (Stiles’ twin brother) sat down and told each other what they had been up to for the past nine years. Stiles was amazed with how much Dylan had been through since he had only found out about werewolves a couple years ago. Whereas, Stiles has known about werewolves almost as long as he’s been gone.

Stiles told him about them being kicked out of their pack because no one actually liked Stiles and they only tolerated him because of Ethan and Aiden. But he didn’t mention that him and Ethan were dating; mostly because he didn’t know how well his brother would react to the fact that he liked guys.

“Yeah, Peter bit him.” Dylan stated. “It was like the start of everything supernatural happening in this town. He didn’t know who else to come to, so he came to me.”

“And you’ve been in a pack since?”

“No, Scott just recently accepted being in the pack. Derek has been trying to get him to submit since he was bit, but Scott wouldn’t until the last full moon.”

“Why? What happened last full moon?”

“Not much. Just that his girlfriend left the week before. And he didn’t have an anchor that worked as well.”

“The hunter?”

“Yeah.”

“Why would he date a hunter?”

“She wasn’t a hunter when they started dating. It wasn’t until later that she found out.”

“Right. Anything else I should know?”

“Um, no. Well, just that Peter is a creep.”

“Kay, I think that’s everything, right?”

X

Later that night, Stiles was heading into his brother’s bedroom when he was stopped by Aiden.

“I wouldn’t go in there, if I were you.”

Stiles’ eyebrows scrunched up as he tried to understand why Aiden would suggest that, but nothing that popped into his mind made sense or seemed possible. So, instead of trying to come up with something, he questioned Aiden about what he meant. “What?”

“Your brother’s bedroom. Him and Derek are in there.” Aiden pointed towards the door to the room for good measure.

“Dylan and Derek? Why would they be in there together?”

“Are you really going to play dumb, Stiles?” He raised an eyebrow, showing that he wasn’t amused with Stiles at the moment.

“I don’t – wait, you mean to tell me that they’re in there…” Stiles made a disgusted face at the idea of what they were doing in there.

“Yeah.” Aiden laughed at Stiles’ reaction. “I could smell it as soon as he answered the door earlier today.”

“No, he would have told me.”

“Maybe. Maybe not. I mean, if no one else is supposed to know.”

“If no one else is supposed to know, then why do it? I mean, most of the people around them have werewolf sense of smell like you.”

“You have a good point. But they probably are too afraid of Derek to actually mention it to either of them.”

“So, wait. They’re in the room? Right now?”

“Yep.” Aiden had a smile on his face as he said it.

“Why are you smiling?”

“Because now you’ll understand what I’ve been through the last two years.”

“That’s not fair!” Stiles used his arms to gesture around him and Aiden. “We never did anything when we were supposed to be in bed.”

“No, but payback’s usually worse than what’s actually happened.”

They were both sticking their tongues out at each other when the bedroom door opened to reveal Dylan standing there. His hair was slightly unkempt and his shirt looked a little crooked, but as for that Stiles wouldn’t have been able to tell that anything had happened in there.

“You coming to bed, now, or are you just going to stand out here all night?”

“Coming, just give me a minute.”

“Well, I’d like to get to bed soon. So, be quick.”

Stiles didn’t understand the feel that he was getting from the information about his brother and Derek, but figured that it had to do with the fact that his brother was in there sexing it up with an alpha werewolf.

X

“I’d give him a few more minutes before he comes in.”

“Really?”

“Yeah” Dylan smirked over towards Derek. “So, mates, huh?”

“Shut up.” Derek’s eyes turned red, fangs extending in a show of power. Derek didn’t want to talk about it, was hardly even ready to think about it, and there was only one reason why he was still even at this house. “I don’t want to talk about it.”

“Hey, I’m okay with it. If you are.”

“Just get over here before your brother comes in.”

“I can totally do that.” Dylan walked towards the bed and crawled up to Derek’s face, leaving bite marks on Derek’s chest as he went. “You know, I wouldn’t even care if we continued this between the two of us if you told him…” The smirk was back on Dylan’s face.

“I’m not planning on telling him.” Derek leaned up to bite at his neck, planning on leaving it at that before a thought popped up in his mind. “And neither are you.”

Dylan pouted, leaning back so that he was sitting on Derek’s thighs. “You’re no fun.”

“Dylan,” The name was said in a growl, warningly, as soon as the door swung opened to reveal the other Stilinski. “I mean it.”

With that, Derek pushed Dylan off of his lap, didn’t look over at the door and snuck out the window. The two of them stood there, awkwardly staring at anything but the other, before Aiden peaked into the room a few minutes later.

“Night, Dylan!”

Dylan ignored him, instead locking his sight on his brother who was pushing Aiden out the door enough so that way he could close it.  
“You and, uh, Derek a thing?”

“Nope.” He said, popping the p. “And no one’s ever gonna know about it, either.”

“You like him, though?”

“No.” Before Stiles could question him anymore about anything, he got up out of bed and shut off the light. “Go to bed, Stiles, we’ve got a long day tomorrow. Your little werewolves are gonna have a tough day, and so will you.”

He knew he shouldn’t be lying to his brother, his twin, but just – the fact that the guy that he was actually falling for was destined to be with someone else. And he didn’t like that. It made it worse that Derek wouldn’t tell him who it was. But there was no doubt that it had to be one of those stupid werewolves that Stiles brought along with him. It was the only thing that made sense.

He guessed it could have been Stiles, but what was so different between him and Stiles? They looked the same, they both knew about werewolves, they both even acted the same. The only difference was that Stiles wasn’t as strong as he was when their mother died. Stiles had run away, Dylan had stayed. Derek didn’t need someone who was weak.

So, it didn’t make any sense to him.

And since there was absolutely no way it could be Stiles, Dylan was bound to make Ethan and Aiden’s life as miserable and he could. He wasn’t going to make it easy for either of them. Especially Ethan.  
Because he and his brother were dating – Derek had mentioned that they smelled like each other more than Stiles and Aiden – and Dylan wasn’t going to allow Ethan to hurt his brother’s heart. Even if him and Derek were destined to be together by some stupid werewolf law of mates.

X

Derek didn’t want it to be true; didn’t want Stiles to be back. Well, he did. But it brought back so many memories, that he was having trouble thinking about anything other than his mate and how he was the same as when he was younger.

He remembers Stiles’ mom, before she started bringing her son over to the house; how she had been around all the time. He remembers how his mom said that she was important to their family and that one day he’d be able to understand what everything meant. He knows what she meant now – Stiles was his mate – and understood why Claudia had been around more often once her son was introduced to him.

The fact that, as soon as he saw Stiles when the front door was opened, his wolf reacted was going to be a problem; because the whole time that he was actually there and was being introduced to the three of them, all he wanted to do was pull Stiles into his chest and make him smell like only him, show those other wolves that they belonged together and they weren’t allowed to touch.

But until Stiles understood what they were – even though it would take a lot more for Stiles to even agree to have him in his life like that – Derek wasn’t going to be allowed to do that, or anything else.

It wasn’t like Derek needed his mate to live, anyways. He’s gone this long since he’s had him close, he can survive a little longer without Stiles within his reach. Plus, Stiles seemed to really like the Ethan guy, even though no one was supposed to know about them.

X

The next morning found the four of them sitting around the dining table, talking. John had gone to work that morning before anyone else had gotten up, while Ethan woke up a little afterwards to take a shower before anyone else got up. As Ethan was walking out of the bathroom, the others were making their way out of the bedrooms and down the stairs.

“How did dad get brought into all of this?” Stiles asked, finally giving in and asking one of the questions he wanted to know the most. Dylan had mentioned that at first their dad hadn’t known about werewolves, but recently it had been hard to not tell him anything.

Stiles had made it his mission to make breakfast, which he was standing over the stove flipping pancakes as he talked to his brother. Ethan and Aiden were sitting in the living room, pretending to be staring at the television, when in fact they were listening in just in case they were needed. They didn’t question when Stiles told them that Dylan wasn’t going to hurt him, but only because they wanted to be able to trust him; however, they couldn’t pretend that it’s been ten years since they’ve been in the same house. Stiles couldn’t be a hundred percent about his decision to trust him.

“”We needed his help with something, and I was kind of tired of lying to him about it.” Dylan sighed, knowing sooner or later that Stiles would begin asking the more important questions. “Even if I didn’t tell him, later on that day, he ended up being taken by some bitch that was supposed to be our teacher.”

“What? Dad was taken?”

“Yeah, but obviously, nothing happened. Found him after awhile and saved him.”

Dylan acted like it wasn’t a big deal, while Stiles thought that it was a huge deal. But you couldn’t actually blame him; he had been away for years and hadn’t even thought about what would happen if the rest of his family knew about supernatural creatures. And the fact that he comes home and finds out that his father was pretty much forced into this lifestyle because he was taken by some bitch who was their teacher, didn’t actually make him feel all that great.

And to top it off, his brother was lying to him. It didn’t take a werewolf, or to have been told, to know that last night. He doesn’t understand why it would have been such a big deal; maybe with the pack, but not between brothers.

“How can you say that?!” Stiles turned around from the stove long enough to glare at his brother before turning back around quickly. “How can you just say ‘nothing happened’ when dad was taken the day that he was finally brought into our world?! You act like it’s no big deal!”

“Because it’s not, Stiles.” Dylan sighed, standing up from the table to walk over towards Stiles. “You haven’t been through the same things we have. Honestly, that wasn’t the hardest thing we’ve been through.”

“Oh, right. Have you forgotten the fact that I’ve been in a pack of my own? Just as long, if not longer, than you have.” Stiles glanced sideways towards Dylan, before taking the pancakes off the stove and stacking them on a plate. “And I’ve been in this longer than you have. I know when something important and when something isn’t. Besides, he’s our dad! You should be concerned; not pretending like there isn’t anything to worry about.”

“Stiles, just drop it!” Dylan returned his own glare, before turning towards the doorway and walking away. “It doesn’t concern you.”

That’s what Stiles had been afraid of; coming back here and his brother acting like they weren’t even related. But this was something more; he was saying that the pack wasn’t any of his business, that he shouldn’t worry about their dad’s life being in danger, that he and his friends had no chance of being accepted into the pack.

X

Walking into the living room when he was finished making the pancakes, Stiles felt suddenly out of place. Five people had joined Ethan and Aiden; Derek and four other people. Stiles wasn’t sure where Dylan had gone, but guessed he didn’t really want to be found at the moment.

Stiles hadn’t heard the front door open or anyone knock on the door, but figured that he was too busy caught up in his own mind to have heard anything around him.

Everyone had turned towards him when he walked through the doorway, which had caused him to stop walking, but no one made any move to show that they knew, or had a guess, at which Stilinski he was. But as time passed, the ones that Stiles guessed were werewolves widened their eyes and one of them stood up from the couch.

“Stiles?”

“Scott.” There was no doubt in Stiles’ mind that he was Scott. He practically looked like an older version of his younger self; puppy eyes included.

“Oh my god, Stiles!” Scott ran forward, wrapping his arms around Stiles’ shoulder to bring him into a hug. “I never thought I’d see you again!”

“It’s good to see you, too, Scott.” Stiles smiled, bringing his arms up to wrap around Scott’s back.

When they pulled back, Scott’s face was scrunched up. “You smell different, though.”

“That’s probably the pack that he’s been with since he’s left.” Derek said, bringing the attention back to him and the conversation back to what they were talking about before.

A full thirty seconds later, Stiles had been counting, his brother came from upstairs, showered and dressed as if he was leaving. That earned him a glare from Derek, as well as Scott, which caused him to stop at the bottom of the stairs before continuing on towards the kitchen.  
“Dylan, you need to be here for this conversation.” Derek spoke up, loud enough for him to hear in the kitchen.

“Why? Because it’s not like you’re going to let anyone else have a say in this decision.” Dylan came back into the doorway. “You’re just going to let them into the pack, without knowing them, and ask for no one’s opinion on the matter.”

“Would you rather them not be in the pack and your brother leave?” Derek was standing by the front door, but took a step forward as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow.

“It’s not like it would make much difference.” Dylan refused to look away from Derek as he spoke, afraid that he’d lose his confidence to  
say what he wanted to. “He’s been gone for ten years, the fact that he’s been back for half a day wouldn’t make it hard to watch him go.”

Derek’s eyes moved towards Stiles for a second, checking his reaction towards this, before going back to Dylan. He could feel the disappointment and guilt flowing off of Stiles in waves as he tried to pretend like that hadn’t hurt him. Derek almost wanted to give in to his wolf and take Stiles away from this before it go to be too much on him. He knew, though, that Stiles and Dylan wouldn’t move forward and forgive each other until they both got everything out in the open. So, he stayed put and pushed down the urge of his wolf.

“And where, exactly, do you think they should go?”

“I don’t care! I don’t care where they go, as long as it’s far away from here! It’s not fair that you just let them come into your territory and accept them into your pack without so much as asking us for our opinion!”

There were growls at that from Ethan and Aiden; they had been trying to keep from showing their anger so far, but at those three words they couldn’t hold in the growls. At that, Stiles moved towards them and wrapped a hand around each of their wrists.

“How do you feel about this, Stiles?”

“Um, uh, I don’t -”

“It’s okay. He’s being truthful, you’re allowed to tell him the truth as well.”

“Um, well…” Stiles looked around the room, quickly, trying to figure out how to word it without telling everything. In the end, he decided to just go ahead with the truth. “I wouldn’t have come here with them if it hadn’t been for me being kicked out.” Stiles let go of the wrists and looked down towards the ground, that way he wouldn’t have to see anyone’s reaction. “I was never completely welcomed into the pack by everyone, but everyone never made a big deal out of it.

“At least, not until the alpha wanted to marry into another pack. The other alpha’s son was gay, like Ethan, and Ethan was the only one that was gay in the pack. So, the alpha told him that he was to either marry the guy or leave the pack. Since Ethan and I are together, Ethan chose to leave. Aiden came into the room and said he wasn’t going to stay either.”

“So, you didn’t even want to come back?” Dylan asked, looking a little hurt at the knowledge his brother wouldn’t have even come back if it wasn’t for being kicked out.

“It’s not that I didn’t want to come back to you and dad. I didn’t want to come back to this house. You were always closer to dad. So, you didn’t have it as bad as I did when she died coming into this house. But I couldn’t – can’t stand being in here.”

X  
No one said anything for what felt like forever. Everyone just stared between Stiles and Dylan, trying to figure out what they were thinking; while Stiles and Dylan were both staring at the ground and refusing to be the first one to speak.

The person to break the silence was the Sheriff walking through the front door to a house full of teens.

“Is there something going on?”

“No, sheriff, I was just coming over to introduce everyone.”

Dylan was right when he said that Derek wasn’t letting anyone have a say in bringing these three into the pack. However, the reasoning behind it wasn’t what Dylan was probably thinking. Sure, part of it had to do with his mate being one of them. But that didn’t mean it was the whole thing. The only reason that Dylan didn’t know the whole thing was because it was a conversation that Derek and John had on their own; Derek had promised him that when they found his son, he’d make sure to keep him there. And just because Dylan didn’t trust the other two, didn’t mean Derek was allowing them to leave.

And just because he finally had his mate back, didn’t mean it was the only reason why he wanted them to stay and be accepted into the pack.

“Seems a bit tense for introductions, though.”

“Ah, well, some people didn’t agree to my decision.”

“And I’m guessing that led to an argument between my sons.”

Derek didn’t reply, just turned his attention back towards Stiles and Dylan who had looked over at their dad when he said that. They looked a little offended at what he said, but not enough that they spoke up to argue with him.

“People don’t agree with your decisions because you aren’t asking our opinion.” Dylan said, crossing his arms before looking over towards the other. “Right, guys?”

“Um, actually Dylan, you’re the only one with a problem with them staying…” Scott muttered, looking down at the ground so he wasn’t able to see his reaction.

“That’s not true.” He scoffed, looking between the other three. “Is it?”  
The three refused to say anything, but it was obvious that they didn’t have a problem with the three of them staying.

Dylan was a bit hurt by that, not finding it fair that they were so willing to let Derek make all of the decisions without even consulting them about their thoughts on the matter. And they didn’t even know if these two were going to be able to accept Derek as their Alpha.

“Do you not care about any of your pack’s opinion?” Dylan asked, turning the conversation from him towards Derek.

It wasn’t like Dylan cared all that much about them joining, aside from one of them being Derek’s mate; he really didn’t mind because it meant that his brother would be staying and not disappearing again. It’s just that Derek isn’t even asking, just jumping into something without talking about it with his beta’s or any other member of his pack. And Dylan didn’t really think that was all that fair to him. They were a pack, finally; they needed to act like one.

Derek stayed silent for a few seconds, glaring at Dylan before speaking. “Okay, how about this? Raise your hand if you have a problem with them joining.” Derek paused for a few seconds, long enough for Dylan to raise his hand. “Now, raise your hand if you don’t.”

Everyone else in the pack, including John Stilinski, raised their hands, looking only a little bit guilty that no one else was on Dylan’s side.  
“Now, why do you have a problem?”

Dylan stuttered out his response, taken back that Derek was actually asking him something without forcing anything out of him. “I don’t. I just didn’t like that you didn’t talk to us about it before hand.”

“I did talk to my beta’s separately. And last night, I talked to you about it. I thought you understood my reasoning about why I’d be willing to let them be accepted into the pack.”

Dylan looked away, remembering the brief conversation last night about Derek’s mate. But from the way that Derek had acted last night, he didn’t think that he’d actually do something so soon about that; it had seemed like Derek was a little bit ashamed about who his mate had turned out to be. And that didn’t make any sense; both boys were good looking (obviously they both would be, since they were identical like him and his own brother) and were just as strong if not stronger than Derek. But maybe it was just because it was Stiles’ boyfriend that ended up as Derek’s mate. And in that case, Dylan would have to have a stern talking to.


	2. Chapter 2

It took a couple minutes for everyone to calm down.

As soon as the tension finally left the air, Dylan asked to talk to Ethan and Aiden about something. Stiles was worried about that but didn’t say anything, hoping that Dylan was only going to explain something to them or apologize about something. They walked out the front door, no doubt to get away from the werewolf hearing

When the three of them were out of the house, the three people stood up from the couch and took a few steps toward Stiles.

“I’m Erica.” The blond girl said as she took an extra step towards Stiles, causing Stiles to take a step back from her. “It’s nice to meet you, Stiles.”

Stiles stumbled over his words for a few seconds. “Uh, yeah; nice to meet you too.”

She opened her mouth to say something else, but one of the other guys spoke up before she could get the words out of her mouth. “I’m Isaac and this is Boyd.”

X

They walked a few blocks until Dylan was sure that they were far enough away from the house that they wouldn’t be overheard by any of the others. He didn’t want to be overheard by Derek or any of the other werewolves.

It didn’t seem like they knew anything about what he was going to talk about; but then again, they were in the house last night so they most likely heard what they were talking about. Although Dylan didn’t want to believe that they listened in to the conversation, they were werewolves and if he had the senses that they had he would use them. So, why wouldn’t they?

“I am going to say this once. You hurt my brother because of one of you being Derek’s mate, and I-” Dylan started but got cut off by Aiden.

“Derek’s mate? You think one of us is Derek’s mate?” Aiden’s eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion. “He didn’t tell you the truth?”

“What truth?” Dylan looked between the two, glare on his face, as he tried to get them to answer him. Realization crossed his face as he realized what they were saying. “Are you two saying that neither of you are Derek’s mate?”

“Well, yeah. If either of us were, we’d have known as soon as Derek did.” Aiden said, looking over towards Ethan.

Ethan didn’t really look all that great. He didn’t look sick, he was a werewolf; he just looked like he got the worst information that he could ever receive.

It confused Dylan until neither of them said anything for the longest time. And when Dylan finally realized what all of this meant, he got mad. He wasn’t mad at Derek, per se, but he was mad that Stiles – of all people – was Derek’s mate. It didn’t make any sense; why did it have to be Stiles? His own brother?

Did his brother know that he was Derek’s mate? Is that why he came back? Is that why Derek didn’t want anyone to know; because Stiles was his mate but he was with Ethan?

“My brother is Derek’s mate?”

X

“So, how many are in your pack?” Stiles asked, turning his gaze towards Derek who was standing by the front door.

Stiles didn’t realize until just now that Derek looked vaguely familiar. He hadn’t noticed yesterday because Derek basically fled the house as soon as they were introduced and when he came back later he didn’t use the door. So, it was a little hard to notice the familiarity until that moment.

It took a couple seconds to realize that it was because Derek was the Derek from his childhood.

It felt like it was harder to breathe than a couple seconds ago. At the moment, all he could think about was his mom and how she had always gone to the Hale’s house back before she died. She went there for years before she started bringing Stiles along. He never understood, still doesn’t to this day, why she never brought Dylan along with them; but never asked because he enjoyed having the time alone with Derek.

Now, though, he was actually really curious as to why she never brought Dylan along with them. Why had she insisted on it only being him? Why was it never Dylan that went? But mostly he wanted to know why Derek pretended to not know him yesterday. Was it the same reason why Stiles hadn’t known who he was? Or did he just not want anyone to know that they used to be friends?

He remembers the last time that they saw each other; the day of his mother’s funeral. Derek had been the only one that was able to get him to stop crying, wrapping his arms around Stiles tightly until the tears stopped during the funeral, until they had gotten home, which was when Stiles refused to even walk into the house without his mom there. Stiles had ran to Derek’s house then and they had hung out the rest of the day and Talia Hale had made them cookies before Stiles had to go home for the night.

Stiles had lasted up until he knew that his dad and brother were asleep before leaving the house. He had ran a few blocks before he decided to just go and stay at Derek’s house for the night, but he had hesitated outside their house and turned around before anyone could know that he was there. Now that he knew they had been werewolves, they probably already knew that he had been there that night; which most likely means so does his dad.

He wonders all the time what would have happened if he hadn’t hesitated and just went and knocked on the front door. He feels like he’d have been let into the pack just as easy as Scott and Dylan, no problems at all. He knows that Ethan and Aiden wouldn’t have been kicked out of their pack if he had stayed at Derek’s house that night, or if he hadn’t been weak and just stayed inside his own house after his mother’s death. But it was too late to turn back time.

And now, standing in the middle of his childhood home with werewolves surrounding him (who no doubt know about the panic attack that he was on the verge of), Stiles didn’t know what was going to happen. Deep down, he had wanted to come back for months, if not years; but his brother wasn’t being supportive and now he wasn’t even sure if Ethan and Aiden were being let into the pack for themselves. Knowing the younger Derek, he had probably promised the sheriff that he’d do anything to get Stiles back; and that included putting his pack in danger.

“Stiles!” A familiar voice called out, bringing Stiles back to reality.

Stiles’ gaze turned towards the voice, eyes landing on Derek. His face wasn’t giving anything away, but Stiles knew that Derek understood what that had been about. And knowing that scared Stiles. They shouldn’t know each other this well after almost eight years of being apart. It shouldn’t only take one single look at the other to realize what was going on in their minds. But that didn’t change the fact that it was enough; that Derek knew what Stiles was thinking about and that Stiles knew that Derek wasn’t going to question him any further than needed to.

“Are you okay?” That was Scott’s voice, coming from Stiles’ right.

“Ye-yeah. I’m great!” Stiles forced a small smile in the hopes that no one would notice. If any of them noticed, they didn’t question it.

“Good, because you have to meet the others.” Scott’s face changed from one of concern to one of happiness.

X

Derek’s wolf had freaked out when he noticed the change in Stiles’ breathing. At first, Derek just thought that Stiles had freaked out about his brother taking his two werewolf friends out of hearing from the other. But then he looked over and noticed that Stiles was staring at him, which was when Derek realized that Stiles actually recognized him.

He got excited for a second that Stiles actually recognized him, until Stiles’ breaths got shorter and his heart started racing. And that was the time that Stiles’ mind supplied the last time that they saw each other; when Stiles’ mom died and Derek’s family members were still alive.  
Derek didn’t know if Stiles knew about the fire, since he had been gone by then. But considering that Derek was the alpha, Stiles must have an idea on what happened to cause that.

“Sounds fun.” Stiles’ voice supplied, replying to Scott’s exclamation.

Derek knew that the next couple minutes would be intense. Stiles had been raised by the pack to not trust hunters, just like Derek, but they had an agreement with the Argents who were still in town – Chris and Allison. They probably should wait until the others were back to introduce people, but Derek wanted to get the introduction of Stiles out of the way, that way he could be calmed down by the time the other two were back; it would make things easier if their human wasn’t freaked out.

And as if summoned by Derek’s thoughts, there was a knock on the front door. Sheriff Stilinski went to answer the door, letting Chris and Allison Argent into the house.

Derek was still a little wary about the hunters, but wouldn’t let that get in the way of the pack’s treaty with them.

“Who are they?” Stiles asked, under his breath, quiet enough so only the werewolves could hear him. His heart rate sped up, as if he already knew who they were but he wanted a confirmation on his thoughts.

The Sheriff was the one to speak up, as if he had heard what Stiles said. “Allison, Chris; this is my son, Stiles.”

“Is this some joke?” Chris asked, looking between each of them when none of them answered his question. “Do you really expect me to believe that you’ve got not one, but two sons, and they both look exactly alike.”

“Sir,” Stiles spoke up before anyone else could. “I’d like to be the first to mention that people have twins all the time. It’s very uncommon (about one in two hundred and fifty people have twins); but it does happen. And I’d like to say that my dad would never make something up like this.”

Before anyone could reply to what Stiles had just said, the front door was opening and Dylan was stalking into the house and past everyone that was in the living room. Ethan and Aiden were following behind him, closing the door, and taking in the scene before them.

As soon as they registered the two new people in the room and the heartbeat that was known as Stiles’, a growl came from deep inside both of their chests. Their eyes flashed a vibrant yellow before settling on Derek when he let out a loud growl at the sight of his new betas going against his rules.

They hadn’t talked about rules yet, but it should have been obvious not to cause any trouble to those that weren’t threatening them. Then again, Stiles was still freaking out and Derek had wanted that to subside before they all were in the same room together.

“Stiles, go check on your brother.” John Stilinski suggested, which sounded suspiciously like a command to any of those that knew him.

Stiles quickly turned around and followed the path that his brother took a minute ago, leaving behind the werewolves and hunters as they talk about the new additions to the pack. Derek’s wolf whined as it watched their mate walk out of sight.

“So, you guys were telling the truth.” The statement quickly followed up by the scent of guilt and shock; which quickly followed up by doubt.

“Were you guys hiding him for some reason?”

“Um, no.” The sheriff looked as though he didn’t want to have this conversation once again, but knew that it was to be done if he ever wanted to get past it all. “He ran away after Claudia died.”

X

“Dylan?” Stiles asked, knocking on the bedroom door. “Dylan, are you okay?”

“Go away!”

“Dylan, please.” Stiles knocked once again, a little louder than the first time. “Open the door.”

There wasn’t an answer that time, just the silence of Dylan ignoring him as Stiles kept knocking on the door and calling out to his brother. Stiles didn’t understand what happened when he went to talk to Ethan and Aiden to make him act like this, but he was going to fix it.

After a while, the door opened.

“Just go away, Stiles.” That was the only thing that was said before Dylan was closing and locking the door once again.

Stiles barely had the time to notice his brother’s eyes were red and the way that his voice sounded like he was crying before the door was being closed. And so, Stiles didn’t have enough time to catch the door or push his way past his brother and into the room.

He sighed, deciding that he’d give up trying to get into the room, and sliding down the wall across from the bedroom door. He tried to listen into the conversation downstairs from that position, but all he could hear was the sound of muffled voices and a car driving up in front of the house. He wasn’t sure how many people were in the pack, considering he freaked out right after he asked the question, but how could Derek think that they could handle meeting everyone in the pack in one day?

X

Derek listened as Dylan refuse to open the door for Stiles, and he had a suspicion as to why he didn’t want anything to do with Stiles; especially since Dylan went and talked to Ethan and Aiden. There was only one reason why he’d want to talk to them after the conversation last night and they wouldn’t have been able to say that either of them had Derek as a mate (not unless they lied for him) which would leave only one possible candidate for his mate; Stiles.

He didn’t know what he was going to do about Dylan. There was no doubt in Derek’s mind, because he knew that Dylan was mad, that he would tell Stiles the truth, even if he wouldn’t mean to. In a fit of rage, most likely, but Derek had to make sure that he at least talked to Dylan before he did something.

At the sound of the front door being opened, Derek snapped back into reality and saw Lydia and Jackson walking into the house.  
“Where’s Danny?” Scott’s voice asked, seemingly coming out of nowhere near the left side of Derek.

“He’s coming. Just still processing the fact that werewolves are real and somehow we’re associated with a couple hunters that hunt werewolves.” Lydia pointed out, smiling towards Scott before her eyes scanned the room. “Now, why are we here?”

“Who are they? And where’s Stilinski? This is his house; he should be here, too.”

“They are the reason that we are here, Jackson.” Scott answered, opening his mouth to continue but Derek cut him off.

“And Dylan is upstairs.” Derek stopped talking when Danny walked in.

It got awkward after that, Derek was able to hear Dylan and Stiles upstairs moving around. Dylan was sitting on his bed, no doubt forcing himself to not get up and come down here to yell at him; while Stiles was sitting in the hallway - no, he was standing up and walking down the stairs. When he came into view, Derek could smell the confusion coming off of the hunters and Jackson. The hunters because they weren’t sure which Stilinski was which and Jackson because of the confusion coming from the Argent’s.

“So, this conversation again?” Stiles nodded, as if he was setting himself up for long and drawn out conversation. “I’m Stiles; Dylan’s brother. And before you ask, no this isn’t some joke. I ran away when my mother died and grew up in a different pack, up until I got kicked out and these two idiots decided that they were going to leave the pack if it meant staying with me. So, we came here in hopes of having a place to stay, only to show up and find the Hale pack is still here; except only one of you guys I know from the original pack.”

And really, Derek knew that the information would come out eventually, but hoped that they’d ease into it a little more. Or at least wait until introductions were completely over with.

“Peter and Cora are still around somewhere.”

“Wait, wait. Hold up!” Scott exclaimed, holding up his arms as if to show he needed everyone to shut up and stop moving. “You two knew each other?”

“Yup. My mom used to take me over to his house when we were younger.”

Dylan walked into the room, completely shocking everyone in the room; the werewolves apparently being caught up in the idea of Stiles having known Derek when he was a kid. He looked hurt about something, and it wasn’t until he opened his mouth that it became apparent that Dylan had come out of the room when Stiles had walked down stairs and heard everything that Stiles had said. Including the things about him and Derek knowing each other before their mother died.

“Why would mom take you over to the Hale’s house and not me?”

X

_Eight year old Stiles Stilinski was sitting on the couch in the living room next to his mother. Claudia Stilinski had been hesitant to bring her son over to the Hale’s house, but knew that it was important that Stiles and Derek meet each other when they were children, especially considering Derek refused to let just anyone into his life. Talia Hale had mentioned that there was no fighting their fate, and Claudia would encourage her son into the supernatural as much as she could._

_“Stiles, I need you to listen to me. Okay?” Claudia turned her body to face her son, letting her legs fold up underneath her body so she was completely facing Stiles._

_“Okay, mommy.” Stiles gave a huge smile in return, following her movements and facing towards his mom._

_“Alright.” She took a deep breath, bracing herself for what she was about to say. “You are destined a great life, Stiles. You won’t understand until you are older, but there are things that you can’t tell people; you can’t trust some people. No matter how nice they may seem. Okay?”_

_“Okay. But why are you telling me this?”_

_She swallowed, buying time as she thought about the wording of her next words. “I won’t be around when the time comes, but I promise you that there will be one person that you can trust. No matter what you may think.”_

_“Who?” His eyes brightened at the thought of the person._

_“He’s about a couple years older than you.” She smiled, happy that she’d at least be there for when Stiles met Derek. Even if she wouldn’t be there when they found out the truth, when Derek tells Stiles that they are mates. “In fact, I was thinking you could come with me and meet him?”_

_“Yes!” He jumped up from the couch, excited to meet this person that he could trust. “Let’s go!”_

_“Alright, alright. Hold on, just a second.”_

_She walked out of the room and into the kitchen where her husband was standing, listening into the conversation._

_“Don’t look at me like that, John Stilinski. I warned you about this day; that there would be a day when Stiles would be ready to meet Derek.” She walked up to him and wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer._

_“I know, but I hoped it would be later on; like when he’s thirty.”_

_“We can’t keep him locked up here forever. Eventually Talia would bring Derek over, anyways; might as well get it over with and hope for the best.”_

_“What if he won’t accept it?”_

_“He will.”_

_“Mom! Let’s go!” Stiles called from the other room, impatient with the length of time his mother was taking._

_“He’s already accepting it, John.”_

_There was a fond smile on her face before she pulled away and turned around. She understood his hesitation about this, but knew that it would eventually happen. And besides, the longer they take to introduce the two of them, the harder it will be to get them to accept each other. This way, whatever happens, at least Stiles will be safe from it._


	3. Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If there are any mistakes or any tags that I missed, please feel free to let me know and I will make sure to get them fixed as soon as possible. :)

_When Stiles and Claudia made it to the Hale house, Stiles began to get nervous. On the way, his mother told him about the Hale's; Derek mostly. But she had mentioned an uncle that just moved in with the family who brought with him his wife and two daughters. It wasn't that Stiles cared much about the uncle or his family, it's just – girls. There was only one person outside of his family that Stiles cared about, who happened to be a girl. And that was Lydia Martin._

_But as soon as Stiles and Claudia stepped out of the car, a women (who Stiles later found out was Derek's mother, Talia) about his mother's age was walking up to them and greeting them. She smelt like chocolate and Stiles followed her as she went into the house and showed them to the kitchen, where the uncle his mother mentioned happened to be. His family was with Derek and Derek's father out in the backyard, where Stiles was told he could go and hang out; but Stiles wanted to help with whatever smelt like chocolate._

_As soon as they popped the cookies into the oven, Talia called everyone else into the house. The first through the door was who Stiles assumed was Talia's husband who was followed by two girls who were about Stiles' age. Then their mother walked in who was talking to someone that still hadn't walked into the room. Stiles was getting excited about the prospect of gaining a new friend and as soon as the boy walked into the kitchen, Stiles ran up to him and started talking about all the things that they could do together._

_The boy was taller than Stiles, not surprising since Stiles' mother said that he was older than him, and stopped walking as soon as he noticed Stiles. Stiles didn't notice that the boy stopped walking, just continued to talk as if he didn't need to breathe to live and gesture widely with his arms, something that Stiles did when he was excited._

" _And we can play videogames and go to the park and read comic books and" Stiles was cut off from his ongoing sentence when Derek looked away from him towards Talia and started to talk himself._

" _Who is this?"_

" _Derek, this is Stiles; Claudia's son." She looked at him weirdly, as if she knew something that no one else knew before she continued talking. "I said that he was coming over today."_

_Derek didn't think that deserved a response and walked out of the kitchen._

_Stiles looked confusedly over towards his mother, who threw a small smile towards Talia before looking over at her son. "I'm sure that wasn't because of you, Stiles. I think he probably is just a little confused about some things."_

" _Okay, mommy."_

_As time went on after that, Stiles and Derek slowly started to grow closer. Derek seemed to be holding back on something, while Stiles kept persisting that he and Derek hang out whenever they could. Derek was four years older than Stiles, which meant that they were always going through different things at different times. And Derek was going through puberty when Stiles' mom died; almost a year after they both met (which made Stiles nine and Derek thirteen)._

_Stiles didn't take the day he found out his mother died very well. In fact, Stiles didn't leave his room or let anyone in until Derek knocked on his door and made his own way over to Stiles' bed and wrapped himself around him. The two of them lay in the bed for the rest of the day, not talking or making any noise._

X

Stiles wasn't sure when Derek's family died, but he remembers reading about a fire that took out almost a whole family in Beacon Hills. He remembers being freaked out for a whole week after he heard about it; he was never sure if Derek was part of the people that were in the fire and that probably freaked him out the most.

He wasn't sure why it was just now hitting him, the fact that Derek was still alive, but one minute he was listening to everyone trying to get him to pay attention to the conversation and the next minute he and Derek were wrapped up in each other's arms and Stiles was talking a mile a minute about he missed Derek and how sorry he was about what happened to his family.

"It's okay, Stiles." He was enjoying this as he let it happen for a little longer. But if he allowed it to happen for too long, he was sure it would bring up problems with his wolf that he wasn't ready to be having.

When Derek finally pulled away from Stiles, he was able to notice the tons of different scents coming off of everyone in the room. The one that stuck out to him the most was the anger coming off of Dylan. He knew why he was angry and knew that Dylan would most likely hate him for a long time.

What happened next, Derek wasn't expecting at all. Granted, he knew that Dylan was mad and that people (him especially) do stupid things when they are mad; but he didn't think about all the things that Dylan could do at the moment. Mostly because his felt content that he had Stiles in his arms once again a few seconds ago.

"So, he knows?"

"Who? Knows what?" Stiles asked, looking over towards his brother. His eyebrows were scrunched up in confusion and he didn't understand what he was talking about. "What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about how -" Dylan got cut off by a growl coming from Derek. "Shut up. He's gonna find out sooner or later. Why not doing it now?"

"Don't."

"But he's your mate, why don't you want him to know?"

Everyone stayed quiet for a while, shocked about what Dylan just said. Derek's eyes were alpha red, angry that one of his pack members deliberately disobeyed what he was told. Before he could react and discipline Dylan the way that he deemed worthy, Stiles was reacting the way that he knew Stiles would; the benefits of knowing him when they were younger.

"What?!" His eyes were open wide and eyebrows were lifted all the way up to his hair line, his arms were spread out wide and were flailing randomly. "There is no such thing as mates! None! I'm pretty sure I would have known about mates if they were real; I grew up with werewolves!"

He looked over towards Ethan and Aiden, wanting them to react the same way as him. Or at the very least agree with him; because there was no such thing as mates. And even if there were, he would not – never in a billion years – be the mate to Derek. Not that there was anything wrong with Derek, he was one of the most attractive guys out there. It's just Stiles was extremely average compared to him. He was still trying to figure out why Ethan would want anything to do with him; he wasn't about to try and figure out why Derek's wolf wanted him.

"Er, well…" Aiden trailed off, looking over towards his brother for support.

"No! Shut up!" Stiles quickly ran over towards Aiden and slapped his hands over his mouth, effectively shutting him up. "There is no such thing as mates. And you are not to say otherwise. I don't care what anyone else in this house says."

Derek knew that it would come down to Stiles denying it or refusing to go along with it; Stiles had always been a few spirit and never liked when he felt like he was forced to do something. Kind of like his mom, Derek thought as he tried not to react to Stiles' reaction.

However, it was difficult. Derek's wolf is telling him that Stiles shouldn't be acting like this, that Stiles should be accepting of it. But the truth is, Derek knew that Stiles wouldn't react the way he had wished – had hoped – and now (because of Dylan's jealousy) Derek had to deal with the consequences of Dylan's actions.

Derek took a step forward, towards Stiles, and raised his right hand as if to touch Stiles arm in reassurance, but stopped completely as soon as Stiles began talking.

"Out! I want everyone out of this house!"

Without stopping to think when no one moved to leave, Stiles moved towards the door himself and walked out of the house. He stood outside for a few seconds, thinking about what his next move would be, and then started running.

He wasn't stupid. So, he knew that at the very least that Ethan or Aiden would have reacted differently if there hadn't been any truth to what his brother had said, or at the very least that mates were real. He didn't want to believe that he and Derek were destined to be together, especially since Stiles didn't even have much of a choice in the matter.

X

"Who the hell gave you the right to go and do that?!" Derek asked, turning towards Dylan once he knew that Stiles was out of ear range for a human. He hadn't planned on telling Stiles so soon, if at all, and Dylan had told him that he wouldn't tell Stiles the truth.

Dylan didn't get the right to go and make things harder for anyone when it had nothing to do with him just because he felt upset about something that happened to. And to know that he did that without a second thought to his own flesh and blood brought memories to the forefront of Derek's mind. It also made Derek feel like Dylan wasn't good with keeping people's trust and that made Derek and his wolf a little defensive and more than a little doubtful about his place in the pack.

It wasn't that Derek wanted to kick Dylan, his mates brother, out of the pack, but if one of his pack members were gonna act like this towards another member he was going to have to punish them. And the fact that it was his _mate_ made it that much worse to his wolf.

It seemed like Dylan was expecting that reaction, because as soon as the words were out of Derek's mouth, Dylan was countering his question with one of his own.

"Who gave you the right to choose _Stiles_ over me?"

"It isn't like that, Dylan.

"Shut up!" Dylan yelled, glaring towards Derek as if that would put his point across. "You don't even know him!"

"That's not true. We knew each other for a year before he left."

"Yeah, but you don't know him the way you know me! It's not the same; you guys were _kids_ back then."

Before either of them could make this worse than they already were, Sheriff Stilinski stepped forward and advised everyone that it would be best to just call it a day. He made sure that everyone would tell Stiles, if they found him, that he'd like to have a talk with him and that he were to come home as soon as possible.

X

John Stilinski remembers when Claudia came up to him and told him they needed to talk. He had thought that she was going to break up with him and call off the wedding. However, what she had told him was something that was something he would never had guessed.

She had started by saying that her family had secrets, that in order for them to get married he'd have to accept her family's secrets. She said that her family worked with werewolves; which had him laughing because he thought it was a joke, and as soon as he noticed that she wasn't laughing, he started freaking out. He asked how he was supposed to know that she was telling the truth and a lot of other questions. And she answered them all and when it came to believing her, she introduced him to Talia Hale.

Talia Hale wasn't what he was expecting to see. Sure, he expected to meet a werewolf and be showed that werewolves are real; but he expected one of Claudia's family members before the Alpha of Claudia's werewolf pack.

When Talia showed him the change from human to werewolf, John was amazed. At first, it freaked him out but once she shifted completely he thought it was amazing how much she changed. Afterwards, he met the rest of her family. He husband and son kept to themselves mostly; while her daughters were outspoken and easy to get along with.

When he was told that there was a possibility that one of his sons were Derek's mate, he refused to think about it at first. Sure, it seemed a little odd that whenever Claudia was around Derek, he'd get all calm and sit closer to her than before. But he never understood what that meant until his son was born and Stiles had been brought over there to meet Derek. He heard that at first Derek didn't like that Stiles was constantly wanting to be his friend; but as times went on, he could tell the difference between Stiles and Derek's relationship and anyone else that were just friends.

When he got the phone call from the hospital about his wife, the first thing he thought about was how Stiles was going to get over this. He knew that Stiles was closer to her than him, while Dylan was closer to him that his mother. But he didn't know how he was going to help Stiles. However, when he got home he saw Derek and Stiles cuddled up on Stiles' bed.

A few years back, John had been looking through boxes of what he kept of Claudia's when he came across a letter addressed to him. He was confused at first, not sure what it was or who had given him it. But when he opened it, the writing was familiar and John knew who it was from without having to look down at the bottom of the page.

The letter had talked about everything that he had needed at the time; how he shouldn't be blaming himself, how he shouldn't be spending all of his time at work, how he should be prepared for everything that was to be happening in the future. But the one thing that it had addressed the most was that Stiles was to be protected because other packs (packs that were willing to get on the Alpha's bad side) went for werewolves mates when they wanted to attack a pack.

That had scared him, knowing that whether Stiles was home with him or not would be dangerous for him. And the fact that, at the time, he didn't know where his son was made him that much more worried. But he knew that no one would be able to tell that he was someone's mate when he wasn't near him, so he knew that no one would have any reason to take him. But that didn't stop him from looking for him. In fact, that had increased the motivation to find him.

Now that he was home, John was worried that Stiles wouldn't accept that he was Derek's mate or that he would accept it, but Dylan would never talk to his brother again. He wasn't stupid; he knew what had been happening between the two of them, but it wouldn't have helped any to just tell the two of them no. Sure, Derek was older than his son, but Stiles and Dylan were the same age; and he would have allowed Stiles and Derek to be together. So, he wasn't going to tell them no. Besides, he had no reason to do that; he hadn't been sure what Derek told his pack and what he didn't. He didn't want to be the one to let the cat out of the bag.

X

"You would be surprised how many people your dad got together to look for you that night, Stiles."

The sound of someone talking made Stiles jump. He hadn't expected to be found so soon, especially by the person that found him. Sure, Pete and his mom knew each other and used to occasionally call each other best friends; but that didn't mean he would be the first to find him. But Peter had found him and probably wouldn't leave him alone if asked to. In fact, Stiles knew that even if begged, Peter wouldn't leave. It sort of amazed Stiles that even now he knew Peter really well.

"I'd be surprised if my dad didn't try and get everyone in town to help look for me."

"True, your dad was always a little more protective over the two of you than most, but he only worries about you two." Knowing Peter, there was a reason for him being so nice to him at the moment. "Speaking of protectiveness, have you spoken to Derek about you being his mate, yet? I'd ask if you've spoken to him yet, but I can smell him on you from here."

"It may have been mentioned when I was supposed to be meeting the pack, and I would really rather not talk about it right now."

"If you insist, Stiles. But I'd like to mention that sometimes you don't have control over who your wolf chooses as your mate. So, be easy on Derek."

"How'd you know that I knew about werewolves?" Stiles turned away from the headstone to look up at Peter, eyebrows scrunched up in confusion. "Were you just going to tell me the truth right now?"

"You take after your mother, Stiles. Of course you'd know about werewolves."

"My mom knew about werewolves?"

"Yes, she did. She knew about everything."

"Including Derek and I?"

"Yeah. At first, she didn't. She knew that something was up, but she didn't know that it was such a huge thing." Peter paused, took a step closer, and sat down on the bench a couple feet away from Stiles. "Derek was always closer to her, while she was pregnant. When she was around, he'd always seem the most at peace when she was around. And when she found out that she was having twins, she and Talia agreed that they'd have Derek meet you both independently. But as soon as you and Derek were in the same room together, she knew that you were the one. Derek didn't act much different at first, but as you both grew closer and got to know each other it wasn't that hard to figure out."

"And she was okay with it?"

"She seemed more okay than your dad, I wouldn't say she was completely okay with you destined to be with someone older than you."

"Wait, hold on! My _dad_ knew?!"

"Yeah, he freaked out a little bit, at first, but was okay with it."

"Why are you telling me all of this?"

"Because you're Derek's mate and you need to accept that. The sooner you do, the easier it will be for the both of you."

"I can't! You don't understand how confusing that it. I mean, what's a mate supposed to do, anyways?"

"You know, Talia's husband was her mate. She said once that she had never been so complete before in her life. She said that when they were apart, she felt like she'd break at any second; but when they were together she content and happy and peaceful."

They stayed quiet for a while, Stiles trying to understand what Peter wanted from him while Peter was allowing Stiles to take in everything that he had just said.

"I'm not saying that you have to go to Derek and accept being his mate; if anything that will only make Derek feel guilty. I just want you to understand what being someone's mate means and to understand that you don't have to feel obligated to agree to it."


	4. Four

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry that it took me forever to update this. I hope that it won't take that long for the next chapter! :D

It took about a week for Stiles to even let himself think about the mates thing. That’s all he’s allowing himself to think of it as, because that’s all it will ever be. From the way that Derek had reacted, shocked and pissed at Dylan for bringing it up, showed Stiles enough to know that Derek hadn’t even wanted him knowing. So, there was no reason to think of it as anything other than a ‘thing’ and something that actually mattered.

Except. Stiles had been lying when he said he didn’t know about mates.

He knew so much.

In fact, him and Ethan has had so many conversations about it that Stiles could probably teach a class at a college about everything he knew and have enough information for the whole school year. They had talked about Ethan most likely not having a mate and if he were to ever find his (if he had one) then it would be the hardest thing to ever happen to him; he didn’t want to think about losing Stiles. And having a mate would make it nearly impossible to be with anyone besides your mate.

And that’s what makes this even harder. Derek found his mate and didn’t seem to want anything to do with him. Or let him know about it.

So, the fact that Derek planned on dealing with the pain that would come from denying his wolf the one thing it wanted more than blood lust on the full moon let Stiles know just how much Derek _didn’t_ want him as his mate. But that wasn’t fair. Stiles wasn’t the same kid. He had grown up. And had gotten older and was no longer that annoying eight year old that he used to be.

Of course, unless Derek really was in love with Dylan.

In that case, Stiles wouldn’t blame him for not wanting to tell his lover’s _brother_ about him being his mate. That would just make things complicated and awkward and a lot harder than they had to be.

But still.

It made Stiles feel like he was unwanted and useless knowing that Derek didn’t want to tell him about being mates. It hurt knowing that even though they were friends a long time ago, Derek was still the douche that Stiles first met and no matter how much they bonded that night before Stiles left, it didn’t change the way he felt about him.

It didn’t help that as soon as Stiles walked out of the house yesterday and left Derek and both of the packs without a clue as to where he went, he felt a small pressure in his chest. He didn’t think much of it, just that it was annoying and it made it a lot harder to think about leaving town once again until everyone forgot about what happened.

He knew that wasn’t really an option. Not when there were two people involved and Stiles wasn’t the only one that was going to get hurt physically from it.

He’s heard about the physical and emotional repercussions of what happens when they get too far away from each other in the beginning, when the two don’t actually want it at first. And he’s not about to hurt Derek, whether he’s being a douche or not, or anyone else that gets in the way of the two of them. Because Derek’s wolf will just run on instinct and won’t know who or what it’s attacking until it gets a hold of its mate. Or at least that’s what he’s heard about what happens.

He’s read books about it. He’s talked to Ethan and Aiden’s mother, who hadn’t met her mate, but had known a few people who have. Her grandparents had been mates and had grown up knowing what two mates were like when they were together. She had said that there was nothing comparable to the way that they loved each other and were able to get through things so much easier than anyone else.

However, every time her grandparents were away from each other for too long, they got weak and it was harder to do every day things without one of them wanting to give into instinct and get back to its mate.

Alphas, Stiles heard, made everything all the more intense. The pressure that they felt when their mate went away, if one had been and alpha, would have been tripled. And that only scared Stiles even more than just having a mate at all.

XxX

Dylan had enough time to think about what he did last night. He knew that it probably wasn’t the smartest thing to do, telling everyone about Derek’s mate. Telling _his brother_ that he had a mate; that he was destined to be with someone.

It’s just. It hurt. Knowing that Stiles was to be with the person that he loved for the rest of his life. Knowing that he was never going to be with the one person that he loved, that he knew understood him, that was there when Dylan needed to get away from his father’s drinking when he missed Stiles and their mother too much.

And maybe it was a little selfish of him to be mad at Stiles for it, since Stiles doesn’t seem to want to be Derek’s mate anyways, but he just couldn’t help it. It wasn’t fair that Stiles just ran away for eight years without getting in trouble. And to make things worse, he got back only to gain a mate. And it was extremely rare to find your mate in your life. Let alone not want anything to do with said mate.

But the thing that made Dylan mad more than that, was that no one mentioned that Stiles and Derek had been friends before their mom died. He hadn’t even been brought over to meet the Hales before they died. And maybe it was more jealousy than anger, but it didn’t help that Dylan would never know part of his family, when Stiles had the chance to become friends with them all.

Part of him wondered if Stiles actually knew about them being mates back then, but when he left he pushed it out of his mind and forgot. Part of him hoped that Stiles had told the truth about not knowing that mates existed and still refused to believe it.

It was a cruel thought to have because Stiles wasn’t the only one involved in all of this and because Stiles was his brother, but it was like none of that mattered when there was a possibility that Dylan was going to lose Derek. Which was why Dylan had to think of a way to get Derek to stay with him and not leave him for Stiles.

He knew that it would be hard, since all they were doing was sleeping together and nothing more. Half the time, they didn’t even talk to each other; just spending time together long enough to get each other off and then leave. But that wasn’t Dylan’s fault; he wanted to give Derek time to get used to the idea of them being together as more than just fuck buddies or whatever you’d call it.

And Stiles showing up ruined that.

XxX

Derek called a pack meeting. He had everyone come; his betas, Dylan, the sheriff, Mellissa, Peter, Ethan, Aiden and Stiles. At first, he hadn’t wanted to call in the last three, but decided against it because Stiles was to be his mate and it wouldn’t have reflected very strongly for him if he hadn’t invited his mate and his mate’s pack. So, he invited them. However, Stiles hadn’t shown up. They waited a full twenty minutes before Ethan showed up and said that Stiles had refused to come and demanded to be left alone.

Ethan, surprisingly, had come even though Derek didn’t think he would; having lost his boyfriend to the Alpha that was holding the pack meeting. But it seemed like Ethan understood the implications behind mates and respected that. Plus, he seemed to want to stay in the pack; rather than going back to his old pack.

“Alright, since Stiles isn’t coming, we might as well get started.” Derek directed to the whole group. “I called everyone here today because one of us thought it would be a good idea to mention to the whole group, without bringing it up with me first, that I have a mate. And since there is no way in denying it, I figured that it would be a good idea to tell you guys that Stiles is my mate.”

“How long have you known that Stiles was your mate? Did you know as soon as you see each other? Or did you know before you even meet them?”

“It’s not as easy as that. Yes, your wolf knows; but at that point it’s only like a small feeling or pressure in your chest. If you’ve never been told what the feeling was, you would have no idea what it is. The only reason why I knew when I did was because my parents were able to tell me. My parents weren’t mates, but my dad’s parents were. And therefore, they had many conversations about mates and what it was like. Mostly, because it’s so rare to find your mate, that many people think that it’s just made up and a fairytale that parents tell their kids. Or that douche bags make up to get people to agree to go home with them.”

Derek had demanded that Dylan stay quiet during the meeting, knowing that Dylan would want to talk about things that Derek didn’t want to bring up yet. Not until he had time to talk to Stiles and see where they were at with the whole thing. Which probably wasn’t the same page, but Derek would agree to whatever terms that Stiles wanted if that meant that Stiles would cooperate with everything. He’d agree because even though they hadn’t been too close (enough to where it was obvious enough for both of them that they were mates) when Stiles left it had still hurt enough that Derek never wanted to go through that again. Which was why he’d do anything to keep Stiles here.

“What does it feel like?” Erica had been the only one to ask any questions so far, the others only looking on and listening to what Derek had to say.

“When you know that they are your mate, it’s kind of a pressure in the center of your chest that grows stronger the farther away from each other you are. At first, when the bond first begins, the feelings stronger than it would be after years of the bond being in place. And my grandparents had lived together their whole life, had been in the same pack, so when they were old enough to know what it was, it didn’t feel much different than before or anything. I’m not really sure what it feels like if you don’t know. It’s too rare to know for sure; my grandparents didn’t know anyone else that had been mates, either. So, they never were able to tell us.”

This was that most that Derek has spoke in years and he wasn’t sure what had changed his mind, but he was strangely okay with talking tonight; if only because he wanted Ethan and Aiden to like him as an Alpha. He didn’t want them to think that he was incapable of talking with his betas.

He knew that Ethan and Aiden came from a pack that was old fashioned. He had heard things about their pack, heard things that his pack, his family, would have never done in a million years. Granted, their father was power hungry; therefore, Derek knew that he never wanted to run his pack like that.

“What happens when Stiles comes back and refuses to be your mate?” The Sheriff was curious because he wasn’t going to allow some guy, that he could easily frame for some kind of crime, to force his son into something that he didn’t want.

“Then I will respect his decision. I’m not saying it won’t be hard to do, but I would never force him into anything that he wouldn’t want.”

Derek knew why he was asking, and he wouldn’t have expected anything less from the Sheriff. Although, he probably wouldn’t be acting as nice as the Sheriff was being right now, but that was just him. And he knew that the Sheriff was a lot more laid back than he was (not by much, because he knew what he would do for his sons).

“Even when it becomes too much to handle?” The sheriff raised his eyebrow, clearly trying to find some way for Derek to ruin this.

But Derek wasn’t going to because there was no way that he’d let Stiles get away this time.

Last time he had been too young to understand what had been happening. But now, after tons of conversations with his parents when they were younger and Stiles ran away and after years of getting over the feeling of his lost mate, he knew that he’d most likely not survive the way that he had been last time if Stiles left.

However, he wasn’t going to force Stiles to stay.

This time he was going to convince Stiles that they could get through this; _at least_ as friends, if anything. He’d live with them just being friends.

His wolf wouldn’t like it. But at least that was manageable and he’d take that any day over Stiles leaving because he couldn’t handle this.

“Yes.” That all he really needed to say, because he was sure that his face said much more than what he could ever put into words to convince Stiles’ father.

Which was ultimately when Dylan spoke up even though he was told not to.

“I’m just a little confused.” He stood up, keeping his eyes on Derek, except for the occasional look over at his father. “How come my dad isn’t freaking out?! Have you two talked about this?! Why wasn’t _I_ told about this?!”

“Son,” But that’s all the Sheriff got out before Derek cut him off.

“You want to know why your mother took Stiles with her over to my house all the time, and not you?” Derek asked, but it wasn’t really a question to be answered because he didn’t let Dylan reply before continuing. “It’s because my parents, when your mother was pregnant with you two, noticed that I was always close to her when she was around and never left her side. And when she had you guys but never brought either of you over, they knew that one of you had to have been my mate. My grandparents had grown up together and my grandmother was older than my grandfather; so, the same thing had happened to them.”

“That doesn’t explain why they brought _Stiles_ and not _me_! Why’d they bring him over to your house and not me? Why not bring both of us? Why was he the special one?!” He raised his voice at the end, beginning to get agitated at the whole situation because it just felt like everything was one big lie to get Stiles out of trouble for running away.

“My mother thought that it was easier to tell which of you it was if there was only one of you there; after awhile you were supposed to come with, but they wanted us to form a bond first. But then Stiles ran away after your mother died and my parents and your dad agreed that it would be better to wait a little while longer to bring you around. And that’s when my house burned, when they were setting things up. And Laura and I went to New York.”

“We hadn’t meant to make you feel left out, Dylan. It just kept getting pushed back and then it was pretty much impossible to tell you when I was missing your mom and your brother. Whenever I even thought about telling you, I thought of your mother and your brother. I wasn’t ready to talk about it.”

XxX

There was only one place in Beacon Hills, other than his mother’s grave, that he’d ever go to if he were this upset. Okay, he wasn’t upset. But he was confused and that was close enough for him.

That’s why he found himself in the tree house that he and Scott made when they were younger. It was a little outside of town, no one else knew about it besides Stiles’ parents and Scott’s mother. That was only because they had helped them make it.

It had been the day that Scott’s parents had finalized their divorce; Scott had been upset and Stiles decided that they all should do something together to cheer him up. It had worked, since him and Stiles had wanted to make a tree house for a long but everyone had been too busy to work on it. So, it was always pushed aside for a later time.

It was still mostly intact, except for what the weather had done to it over the years. There were spider webs in the corners of the roof, the wood looked water logged, and when he walked over one of the wood planks it squeaked. But nothing else seemed out of place and it seemed fairly stable.

It seemed like as soon as he stepped foot into tree house, there was this feeling in his chest that started that wasn’t there before. It wasn’t bad, but it started getting annoying when he was there for twenty minutes and it was still there.

It was a little unsettling, the feeling in his chest. Because all he wanted to do was sit up here and relax, forget about everything that’s happened since he’s been home, but the only thing that the feeling was doing was keeping the events fresh in his minds and it being the only thing that he could think about.

A part of him was ready to accept Derek as his mate. He knew that Derek was good looking and there was no way he’d ever get someone as good looking as Derek (Stiles didn’t think that Ethan counted really because he’d never want anything to do with Stiles know that he knew that he was Derek’s mate). And he was mostly okay with that; well, he was okay with it. Just. He wished that he had some form of choice with what happened with his life. He didn’t want to just bend over at take whatever life threw at him.

Not unless it was sex and he wasn’t being forced into it.

There was a noise coming from the ladder a few seconds before Stiles turned around and found Derek standing there.

“So, you found me.”

“I think we should talk.”

As soon as Stiles looked at Derek, the feeling in his chest was gone; which told him that it most likely had to do with them being mates, but didn’t think too much about it after that.

“Alright, then talk.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cliffhanger. ;)


End file.
